Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 194
"One Step Ahead - Part 1", entitled "Kaiba's Intrusion! The Grand Prix Final" in the Japanese version, is the 194th episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime. Major Events *Leon von Schroeder and Zigfried von Schroeder (using their pseudonyms, Leon Wilson and Zigfried Lloyd) are set to Duel each other in the Grand Championship final, as winners of Blocks A and B. *The Duel is set in Kaiba Dome, the big audience stadium of Kaiba's theme park Kaibaland. The winner will have the honour of playing against Yugi Muto. *Suddenly, Seto Kaiba arrives and declares a "dueling foul": Zigfried entered the tournament under a false name (in breach of KC Championship contract rules), and must therefore be disqualified. Seto exposes Zigfried as Zigfried von Schroeder and immediately orders him to leave. *Zigfried calls Kaiba a coward, saying this is just a "technicality" excuse to prevent him from reaching the Championship crown. However, Kaiba tells him that "no one is going to kick you out" and challenges him to try to stand up to him in a Duel, to which Ziegfried quickly agrees. The featured Duel becomes Seto Kaiba vs. Zigfried von Schroeder. *Kaiba already has knowledge of Zigfried unleashing a virus all over KaibaCorp's computer banks, giving him an advantage. To remedy this, Kaiba instead uses his Duel Disk connected to the Duel Stage with a USB cable, ensuring that they both play on fair terms. Featured Duel: Seto Kaiba vs. Zigfried von Schroeder Turn 1: Kaiba Seto draws "X-Head Cannon" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1800/1500) in Attack Position. He then Sets two cards. Turn 2: Zigfried Zigfried draws "Ride of the Valkyries" and subsequently activates it to Special Summon "Valkyrie Erste" (1600/1800), "Valkyrie Zweite" (1600/1600) and "Valkyrie Dritte" (1000/1600) from his hand all in Attack Position. Since "Valkyrie Zweite" was summoned, its effect activates, destroying "X-Head Cannon". Zigfried then activates the effect of "Valkyrie Erste", removing from play "X-Head Cannon" from Seto's Graveyard and changing the ATK of "Valkyrie Erste" to the ATK of "X-Head Cannon" ("Valkyrie Erste": 1600 → 1800/1800). Due to the effect of "Valkyrie Dritte", it gains 100 ATK for each monster that is removed from play ("Valkyrie Dritte": 1000 → 1100/1600). "Valkyrie Zweite" attacks directly, but Seto activates his face-down "Negate Attack" to negate the attack and end the Battle Phase."Negate Attack" was played as a Quick-Play Spell Card in the Japanese version of this episode. It is a Counter Trap Card in the TCG/OCG. Zigfried then activates "Mischief of the Time Goddess"Zigfried activates "Mischief of the Time Goddess" as if it was a Quick-Play Spell Card, but the card itself as depicted in the anime lacks the Quick-Play Spell Card symbol. to skip the current turn and proceed directly to his next Battle Phase. The effect of "Valkyrie Erste" expires ("Valkyrie Erste": 1800 → 1600/1800). Turn 3: Zigfried "Valkyrie Zweite" attacks directly, but Seto activates his face-down "Magical Trick Mirror" to activate "Mischief of the Time Goddess" from Zigfried's Graveyard as his card, allowing Seto to skip the current turn and proceed directly to Seto's next Battle Phase. Since the end of Zigfried's turn was never reached, the effect of "Ride of the Valkyries" does not return his "Valkyrie" monsters to his Deck. Turn 4: Kaiba Seto Normal Summons "Z-Metal Tank" (1500/1300) in Defense Position. Since he Summoned a monster, Seto activates the first effect of "Clone Dragon" to Special Summon the latter (?/?) from his hand in Defense Position. The second effect of "Clone Dragon" activates, making its name, ATK, and DEF the same as those of "Z-Metal Tank" ("Clone Dragon": ? → 1500/? → 1300). Turn 5: Zigfried Zigfried draws. He then activates "Valkyrie's Embrace" to change his "Valkyrie Dritte" to Defense Position and remove from play "Z-Metal Tank" ("Valkyrie Dritte": 1100 → 1200/1600). "Valkyrie Erste" attacks and destroys "Clone Dragon". "Valkyrie Zweite" attacks directly (Seto 4000 → 2400). Turn 6: Kaiba Seto draws "Pitch-Dark Dragon" and subsequently Normal Summons it (900/600) in Defense Position. He then Sets a card. Turn 7: Zigfried Zigfried draws. He then changes his "Valkyrie Dritte" to Attack Position. "Valkyrie Zweite" attacks and destroys "Pitch-Dark Dragon". Since a monster he controlled was destroyed, Seto activates his face-down "Flat Lv 4" to allow both players to Special Summon one Level 4 monster from their Decks. Seto Special Summons "Y-Dragon Head" (1500/1600) in Defense Position while Zigfried Special Summons another "Valkyrie Dritte" (1000 → 1200/1600) in Attack Position. Turn 8: Kaiba Seto draws "Pot of Greed" and subsequently activates it to draw two cards. He then activates "Dimension Fusion" to pay 2000 Life Points (Seto 2400 → 400) and Special Summon "X-Head Cannon" (1800/1500) and "Z-Metal Tank" (1500/1300) from his Removed from Play Zone in Attack Position (both "Valkyrie Dritte": 1200 → 1000/1600). Seto activates "Soul Absorption". Now whenever one or more cards is removed from play, Seto will gain 500 Life Points for each of those cards. Seto then removes from play his "X-Head Cannon", "Y-Dragon Head", and "Z-Metal Tank" to Special Summon "XYZ-Dragon Cannon" (2800/2600) in Attack Position (Seto 400 → 1900) (both "Valkyrie Dritte": 1000 → 1300/1600). "XYZ-Dragon Cannon" attacks and destroys a "Valkyrie Dritte" (Zigfried 4000 → 2500). Turn 9: Zigfried Zigfried draws "Nibelung's Treasure" and subsequently activates it to activate "Nibelung's Ring" from his Deck to Kaiba's side of the field, equipping "Nibelung's Ring" onto Kaiba's "XYZ-Dragon Cannon". Now the equipped monster can't attack, be Tributed, change its battle position or activate any effects it has. Due to the secondary effect of "Nibelung's Treasure", Zigfried draws five cards. He then Tributes "Valkyrie Dritte" in order to Tribute Summon "Fortune Chariot" (0/0) in Attack Position. Zigfried then activates the first effect of "Fortune Chariot" to equip it to "Valkyrie Zweite". Zigfried activates the second effect of "Fortune Chariot" to halve the ATK of the equipped "Valkyrie Zweite" ("Valkyrie Zweite": 1600 → 800/1600) and allow it to attack directly this turn. "Valkyrie Zweite" attacks directly (Seto 1900 → 1100). Zigfried then activates "Mystical Space Typhoon" to destroy "Soul Absorption". Zigfried then Sets a card. On Zigfried's End Phase, the effect of "Fortune Chariot" expires ("Valkyrie Zweite": 800 → 1600/1600). Duel concludes next episode. Differences in adaptations *Cut from the dub is a sequence of children rushing home and many other people around the world getting together to watch the duel on TV at the beginning of the episode. *Cut from the dub are long shots of Kaiba's helicopter flying above the stadium, and the gang wondering what's happening. *At the beginning of the duel, Zigfried draws his cards first, then Kaiba draws his cards in the dub. In the original, Kaiba draws his cards first. * In the Japanese dub, after Mokuba cheers for his brother, Yugi notices that Zigfried's expression has changed. In the US version he doesn't notice this, and instead he says that Kaiba is still in trouble. Mistakes *In the dub, the card lore of "Valkyrie Dritte" is replaced with the card lore of "Valkyrie Zweite". "Valkyrie Dritte" is shown being Level 5 and having 1600 ATK even though she is Level 4 and has only 1000 ATK. *In both versions, when Kaiba Summoned "Pitch-Dark Dragon" and Set "Flat Lv 4", he had no cards in his hand anymore, but at the beginning of his next turn he is shown with one card in his hand before he draws "Pot of Greed", draws two more, and then he only has two cards in his hand instead of three, with the formerly added card removed. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes